Ethan
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: Ethan was a Were-Mightyena who lived the life of a loner in the woods. But when dozens of toons are sent into his home, he and his 'friends' are off to rescue Princess Lita Kino for Tai Lung. But will he find love instead?
1. Cast and Ethan's story

Cast

Shrek: Ethan aka Batthan (Fellow Author)

Human Fiona: Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon)

Ogre Fiona: Lita as a Were-Mightyena

Donkey: SpongeBob (Spongebob), The Babylon Rogues (Sonic Riders), Zim and GIR (Invader Zim), and Naruto (Naruto)

Dragon: Giganotosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs)

Extra with the Giganotosaurus: Sakura (Naruto)

Farquad: Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)

* * *

A book is lying on a table of some type. It opens, and we here an unknown voice.

Unknown voice: Once apon a time, there was a beautiful princess. But she had a curse upon her of a frightening sort, and could only be broken by a kiss. She was locked away in a tower gaurded by a huge, terrifing dinosaur and a killer ninja. Many knights tried to free her from this prision, but none prevailed. To this day, the princess waits in the highest room in the tallest tower, for true love's first kiss.

The voice stops, then laughs.

Unknown voice: Right, that'll be the day! What a bunch of bolongna!

The voice's owner comes out of the outhouse he was in. He was a Were-Mightyena with tan skin and dirty blond hair. His name is Ethan. He took a look around his woods and smiled. To you, it might not seem much. But to Ethan, aka Batthan, it's home.

**Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shead  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

**_ANIMAL KING 415's Ethan_**

**Well the years start comming and they don't stop comming  
Back to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Ethan grabbed a bucket and filled it with water for a shower. After taking everything off, he showers and spits out some water.

**_Jason Anthony Griffith as Ethan _**

**So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Ethan then used slime to brush his teeth. When he smiles in the mirror, it cracks.

**_Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants  
Jason Anthony Griffith as Jet The Hawk  
Bella Hudson as Wave The Swallow  
Dan Green as Storm The Albatross  
Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim  
Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR  
Maile Flanagan as Naruto_**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get your show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

After getting dressed, Ethan runs to a nearby stream. He used Hyperbeam to Boil that said stream. He then grabs a fish that was in the water.

**_Susan Roman as Lita Kino/ Sailor Jupiter_**

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Ethan reaches into a log and grabs a slug.

**_Ian Mcshane as Tai Lung_**

Later, Ethan is painting something on a slab of tree bark. He then kissess it, giving him the appearance of wearing lipstick. When he places it in the ground, we see it's a sign that reads "Beware of Were-Mightyena!"

**The ice we skate is gettin thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about your's  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

At a nearby pub, an angry mob scheamed to kill the Were-Mightyena.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Ethan used Fire Fang to light a fire. The mob lit tourches, while Ethan relaxes in his recliner. The intruders run over his keep out sign, but Ethan hears them coming.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold.**

Ethan went out of his house and followed the intruders with out them noticing.

Starscream (Transfomers Animated): Do you think it's in there?

Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter): Well, where else would that creature be.

Eggman (Sonic X): Alright...Let's get it!

Giovani (Pokemon): Hold it! Do you have any idea what he'll do to you if he catches you?

Painic (Hercules): Yeah! He'll make you his undead slave forever!

Ethan: Yeah.....That would be a Vmapire.

The mob gasped as they saw that Ethan had come out of nowhere.

Ethan: Now Were-Mightyenas, we're much worse. We'll make suits from your skin.

Remmy Bucksaplenty (FOP): No!

Ethan: We'll shave your organs, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Well, that actually tastes terrible.

Draco then took out his wand and pointed it at Ethan.

Draco: Back! I warn ya!

Ethan took the wand from Malfoy's hand and snapped it in half as if it were a toothpick. With his only weapon gone, Draco paniced. Ethan took in a deep breath and roared at the mob. The mob screamed in terror. When Ethan finished he noticed the mob still standing there.

Ethan: This is the part were you run away.

With that, the mob screams and runs for their lives. Ethan snickered at the sight.

Ethan: And stay out!

He then looked down and saw a flier on the ground. The flier read "Wanted: Toons, freaks, fictional charaters, ect."

Ethan: I got nothing to worry about!

Little did he know how wrong he was.


	2. The team meets and the invasion

Guard: This one's full. Take it away!

A wagon full of prisoners were taken away, and a sad group of toons were draged away. It was by the order of Lord Tai Lung that all toons, freaks, fictional characters, ect. would be placed under custody.

Gaurd: Move it!

At a nearby table, a teenager named Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown) was taking toons away.

Jack: Next!

Oggie Boggie (Nightmare Before Christmas) came up with three trick-or-treaters. A guard took their trick-or-treat bags and tore them to shreads.

Jack: That's $300 for the brats. Next!

In line a man named Fimbarr Calamitis (Jimmy Neutron) was turning in seven figures. The first figure was a yellow sea sponge with blue eyes, buck teeth, brown pants, a red tie, a white shirt, and black shoes. His name is Spongebob Squarepants. The sceond, thrid, and fourth figures were a green hawk, a purple swallow, and a lage, gray albatross. They are Jet The Hawk, Wave The Swallow, and Storm The Albatross; ohterwise known as The Babylon Rogues. The fifth figure was an alien with green skin, red eyes, antenna, a pink shirt, and a purple lump on his back. His name is Zim. The sixth figure was a small, gray robot with blue eys. His name is GIR. And the final figure was a 16-year-old ninja with a sliver headband, orange and black shirt, orange pants, spiky, yellow hair, sandels, blue eyes, and strange markings on his face. His name is Naruto. Spongebob looked a little worried as he watched the gaurds carry towns away. He then saw three dragons in cages.

Dojo (Xalion Showdown): Let me out! I'm dyin' here!

Mushu (Mulan): Relax, Dojo, we've only been in here for 10 minutes.

Spyro (The Spyro series): Seems like forever to me.

Spongebob: Oh, please Mister Calamitis! We don't wanna be turned in!

Zim: Inferior human, you shall not turn in a member of the Irkin army.

Calamitis: I take a note on that. Now shut up, all of you!

Jack: Next!

A man named Jafar (Aladdin) came up with a parrot in a cage.

Jack: What do you got?

Jafar: A talking parrot.

Iago: AWWK! Talking parrot!

Jack: Not sure what a fat bird like this is worth.

Iago: Hey this is muscle mama's boy! I mean...AWWK!

Jack: That's ten bucks for the parrot. Take him away.

Iago: When I get my hands on you, Jafar, there won't be enough left for that street rat the beat!

Jack: Next!

Calamitis walked up.

Jack: What do you got?

Calamitis: I got a talking sea sponge, three talking birds, an alien and his dimwitted robot, and a ninja.

Jack: Right. Well, that good for $400 each....If you can prove the sponge and birds can talk.

Calamitis: Of course. Go on.

Spongebob and The Rogues just stayed quiet.

Jack: Well...

Calamitis: Oh, their just nervous. They're usally chatterboxes. Talk or else!

Jack: Look, I have a meeting with other evil geniuses at 5, so I don't have time for this nonsenes. Gaurds!

Calamitis: They talk! They do!

Not knowing what to do, Calamitis just preformed a vetrillquest act.

Calamitis (in a terrible Spongebob voice): I can talk! I love to talk! So do the others! We're the talkiest darn things you've ever seen!

Jack didn't buy it.

Jack: Gaurds, we got another one for the mad house!

Calamitis: No! They can talk! I swear it!

Calamitis tried to break free from the gaurd's grasp, and knocked a cage with a fairy in it from the hands of Sora (Kingdom Hearts). The cage landed on the seven, sprinkling some dust on them. Spongebob then noticed they were off the ground.

Spongebob: Hey! We're fying!

Sora: They're flying!

Eddy and Double D (Ed, Edd, and Eddy): They're flying!

Ed: I like chicken wings!

Jack looked up in shock to see that Calamitis had been telling the truth.

Jack: They can talk! And those are an alien, robot and ninja!

Storm: That's right, punk! Now we're flying, talking toons.

Naruto: You may have seen a housefly, or maybe a superfly! But you've never seen a sponge, talking birds, an alien, a robot, and a ninja fly!

The group then started to desend.

GIR: Yay!

Zim: No, GIR. This is bad.

GIR: Oh...Yay!

With that, they all fell down to earth.

Jack: Attack!

The group got up and ran into the forest. When they got deep into the forest, Jet bumped into a familiar, Were-Mightyena. Ethan turned around and glared at the group.

Spongebob: Oh, no!

Jack: This way men!

The group heard this and ran behind Ethan. Jack and his men stopped when seeing him.

Jack: You...Were-Mightyena!

Ethan: Yes?

Jack: By order of Lord Tai Lung, I hear by place you all under arrest and relocate you to...A refalcelament...Facility.

Ethan: Really? You and what army?

Jack looked behind him and saw that his men had disappered. He ran after them screaming. Ethan just shook his head and walked away, while the others snickered.

Wave: You know...What you did back there was really something!

Spongebob: Incredible!

Ethan: Are you talking to...

The group was gone.

Ethan:...Me?

He nearly jumped out of his shoes when the group appeared in front of them.

Naruto: Yeah, we were talking to you!

Storm: Those gaurds, they thought they were all that.

Jet: Then you showed up and, BAM! They began tripping over themselves like little kids in the woods.

GIR: That made me very happy! Just like little tacos!

Ethan: Well, that's just great.

Zim: It sure feels great to be free.

Ethan: Okay, here's a crazy idea: Go celebrate freedom with your own friends!

Spongebob: Well, my friend isn't here now.

Zim: GIR and I don't need frindship!

Jet: Strom and Wave are all I got.

Naruto: And I don't exactly have any friends.

Storm: And we're not goin' back out there by ourselves!

Spongebob: I know! We'll stick with you!

Jet: Yeah! You're a mean, lean, fighting machine! Together, we'll scare anybody we come across!

Ethan let out a huge roar, attempting to scare the group away. It failed.

Naruto: Boy, that was really scary! If you don't mind me saying, however, if that dosen't work, your breath will get the job done.

Zim: Indeed. Because your breath...STINKS!

Ethan was less then five feet away when GIR popped up again.

GIR: It was stinky. Just like the time....

Ethan covered GIR's mouth, the the little robot kept talking away.

GIR:...Then I rolled in mud, Zim didn't let me back in the house for weeks!

Zim: That is because our enmies could smell you from 200 miles away!

Ethan: Why are you guys following me?

Spongebob: We'll tell you why!

Jet: Oh no!

Spongebob, Naruto, GIR, and Storm then started to sing.

Spongebob and GIR: **Cause we're all alone  
There's no one here beside us**

Naruto and Storm: **Our problems have all gone  
There's no one to deride us**

All 4: **But you gotta have fri-**

Ethan: Stop singing! It's no wonder that most of you don't have any friends!

GIR: Only a real friend would be that cruel.

Ethan: Listen, little robot and friends, take a good look at me. What am I?

Jet looked him up and down.

Jet: Really tall?

Ethan: No! I'm a Were-Mightyena! You know, 'Grab your torch and pitch forks!' Dosen't that bother you?

Everyone: Nope!

Ethan had never heard anybody say that answer before.

Ethan: Really?

Everybody: Really really!

Ethan: Oh...

GIR: I like you! I'm GIR!

Zim: My name is Zim!

Spongebob: My name's Spongebob.

Jet: Jet The Hawk.

Storm: I'm Storm.

Wave: The name's Wave.

Naruto: And I'm Naruto.

Spongebob: What's your name?

Ethan: Uh...Ethan.

Spongebob: "Ethan"? Well, you know what I like about you, Ethan? You've got that attitude that says, "I don't care what anybody thinks of me!" I respect that!

When they reached the top of a hill, The group looks down on a house.

Storm: Look at that! Who would live in a place like that?

Ethan: "That" would be my home!

Spongebob: It's beautiful! I love how you use a modest budget. And I absoluetly love that boulder.

Zim then noticed one of Ethan's keep out signs.

Zim: I see that you don't entertain much.

Ethan: I like my prievcy!

Jet: So do I! That's another thing we have in common! I just hate it when you have a jerk up in your face, you try to give them a hint and they still don't leave, and then theirs that big awkward silence...Y'know.

Ethan glared at the group, then was shocked at what GIR asked next.

GIR: Can we stay with you?

Ethan: What?

Spongebob: Can we stay with you, plase?

Ethan: Sure you can!

Everybody: Really?

Ethan: No way!

Naruto: Please! We can't go back out there, you don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!

Ethan gave a look that said, "Yes I do".

Naruto: Okay, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together! You gotta let us stay, please, please!

Ethan: Alright! Alright! But one night only.

As Ethan opened the door, the group ran right in.

GIR: Thank yoooouuuuu!

Ethan: What are you....Oh, no you don't!

Spongebob: This is gonna be fun! We'll stay up late, tell manly stories, and in the morning...I'm making Krabby Patties.

Ethan growled in anger.

Wave: Uh...Where do we sleep?

Ethan: Outside!

Spongebob: Oh, Okay. Cool I guess. I mean, you don't know us and we don't know you, so outside is best. Here we go. Goodnight.

When Ethan slammed the door, he heard Jet and Spongebob say something.

Jet: I'm fine with the outside! I'm a hawk I was born outside!

Spongebob: We're by ourselves outside.

He, GIR, Naruto, and Storm started singing again in a sad tone.

All 4: **We're all alone  
There's no one here beside us...**

* * *

Later that night, Ethan was at his table eating dinner. GIR just looked through the window saddly. Ethan feels a little guilty, but he shakes it off and continues to eat...Until he heard the door open.

Ethan: I thought I told you guys to stay outside!

Naruto: But we are outside.

Ethan: What? Then who...?

We then see shadows on the wall. Someone is in Ethan's house. He checks under the table and found nothing. Suddenly, he hears voices from something walking on the table.

Unknown voice: Well, it's not the masion, but what choice do we have?

Ethan looked up and saw three cats. The first one, the one who spoke, was a black cat with pointed ears and yellow eyes. His name is Blik (Catscratch). The second was an orange and white cat with blue eyes and a stubby tail. His name is Gordon (Catscratch). The last cat was a gray cat with green eyes. His name is Waffle (Catscratch).

Gordon: Well, it's not homey...But it'll do.

Waffle was bouncing on Ethan's jello.

Waffle: This is fun! SPLEE!

Ethan: Got you!

Ethan looked into his hands, but Waffle was gone. He then spotted the cat on his shoulder.

Waffle: Hey! I found food!

He bit Ethan's ear.

Ethan: OWWW!

Waffle: That didn't taste very good.

Gordon: That's because it's a Were-Mightyena's ear, lad.

Ethan: Okay, that's it!

He grabbed the three by their necks.

Ethan: What are you doing in my house?!

Something then bumped Ethan, causeing him to drop the cats. He turned to see a coffin and five imaginary friends and two kids pushing it. The coffin held a 22-year-old woman inside.

Ethan: Oh, no! Dead women off my table!

Wilt: I'm sorry, but were are we supposed to put her?

Bloo: Yeah! Besides the bed's taken!

Ethan: Huh?!

Ethan ran to his room to see a ghost boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with the letters "DP" on it. He's Danny Phantom.

Danny: What?

Ethan grabbed Danny by the collor of his jumpsuit and dragged him to the door.

Ethan: I live in the woods! I put up signs! I am a Were-Mightyena! What do I have to do to get some privecy?!

As Ethan threw the ghost boy outside, he saw a nightmare coming true.

Ethan: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He saw almost a billion toons, freaks, fictional characters, ect. camping in his yard. Dojo, Mushu, and Spyro were near a fire keeping warm. A Jigglypuff (Pokemon) was singing to a group of Autobots (Transformers Animated) unaware that it was putting them to sleep. And Lock, Shock, and Barrel were pulling pranks on various toons.

Ethan: What are you doing in my woods?!

Everyone stands in fear. Merryweather, Funa, and Flora (Sleeping Beauty) flew into their tent. Jessie, James and Meowth (Pokemon) ran behind a tree in fear.

Ethan: Okay, all of you, get out! Get out now!

Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddie, Peck, and Abby (Back at the Barnyard) ran into his home.

Ethan: Not there! Not there!

He tries to turn the handel, but the barn animals locked him out. He then glared at the group.

Jet: Don't look at us. We didn't invite them.

Iago: Duh! Nobody invited us!

Ethan: What?!

Iago: Must I explain everything? We were all forced here!

Ethan: By who?

Double D: It was Lord Tai Lung!

Ed: He huffed and puffed and signed a liction notice on us!

Eddy: It's "eviction notice", you dumbell! Also, that was the big bad wolf!

Ethan: Okay. Who knows where this Tai Lung is?

Spongebob: We do! We know where he is!

Not really wanting to go with the group, Ethan asked again in a more desperate tone.

Ethan: Does anybody else know where to find him?

Spyro raised his claw, but Dojo smacked it down. Danny pointed at Jake Long (American Dragon) who pointed back.

Spongebob: Please! We know where to find him! Pick us!

Ethan: Okay, fine. Attention all toons, freaks, fictional charaters, whatever. Don't get comfortable, your welcome is worn out! In fact, I'm going to see this Tai Lung guy right now! I'm going to get you off my land and back where you came from!

More silence. Then everyone started cheering.

Ethan: And you...

He poited to everyone in the group.

Ethan:...You're coming with me.

Jet: Wait! If Spongebob knows where it is, why are we coming along?!

Ethan: 1) You all are his allie. 2) I don't trust you here by yourself. And 3) I beat you to a pulp if you don't come!

Naruto: Give us another reason.

Ethan: Just come on!

Spongebob: Alright! That's what I like to hear! Ethan, Spongebob, Jet, Wave, Storm, Zim, GIR, and Naruto on an amazing adventure! I love it!

GIR and Spongebob opened their mouths and started singing again.

GIR: **On the road again  
**Sing it with us, Ethan!

Spongebob: **I just can't wait to get on the road again!**

Ethan: What did I say about singing?

Storm: Can they whistle it?

Ethan: No.

Zim: Let them hum it!

Ethan: Fine, they can hum it.

So the began their adventure, with Spongebob and GIR humming away.


	3. The evil Lord Tai Lung

In a castle 90 miles away, an evil lord is on his way to a certain room. He is a snow leopard with yellow eyes, and wearing tan jeans. He is Tai Lung. As he enters a room, we see a large robot named Wreck-Gar (Transformers Animated) dunking a strange figure in a fish bowl filled with water.

Tai Lung: That's enough, Wreck-Gar! He's ready to talk!

Wreck-Gar turned around and showed the figure. He is a small lemur with brown fur, and large eyes. His name is Mort (The Penguins Of Madagascar). Wreck-Gar threw Mort on a table.

Tai Lung: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....Ahem!

Wreck-Gar pressed a button that lowered the table.

Tai Lung: Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me....I WANT TO HUG KING JULIEAN'S FEET!

Mort: You're a monster!

Tai Lung: I'm not the monster here, you are! You and the rest of those freaks posioning my perfect world. Now tell me...Where are the others?!

Mort just spat on Tai Lung's face.

Tai Lung: I tried to be fair with you freaks, now it's no more mister nice guy! Tell me, or I'll...

Tai Lung grabed Mort's tail, as if to pull it of.

Mort: No! Not my tail! I like my tail!

Tai Lung: Then tell me! Who's hiding them?!

Mort: Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know The Penguins?

Tai Lung: The Penguins?

Mort: The Penguins.

Tai Lung: Yes, I know The Penguins. Who live in The Central Park Zoo?

Mort: She's married to The Penguins.

Tai Lung: The Penguins?

Mort: THE PENGUINS!

Tai Lung: She's married to...Wait a minute! What are you trying to pull?!

Just then, Jack Spicer came running through the door.

Jack: Lord Tai Lung....We found it!

Tai Lung: What are you waiting for? Bring it in!

Jack tossed him a ring of some type. As Tai Lung rubbed the ring, a genie appeared. She was wearing arabian style clothing and had brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Shara (Sonic and the secret rings).

Everyone: Ohhh!

Tai Lung: Genie of the ring...

Just then, Mort interrupted.

Mort: Don't tell him anything!

Tai Lung threw Mort into a cage and continued.

Tai Lung: Good evening. Genie, genie of the ring, is this kingdom missing something?

Shara: I must point out that it is not a kingdom, for you are not a king.

Tai Lung: Uh, Wreck-Gar.

Wreck-Gar took out a 24k gold ring and crushed it with two of his figers. Shara got the hint.

Tai Lung: You where saying?

Shara: What I ment to say was that you're not a king yet. You can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess.

Tai Lung: Go on.

Shara: Well, just sit back and relax, Lord Tai Lung! Because it's time for you to meet our three bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one is a little hedgehog girl from Station Square. She likes swinging her hammer anytime. Her hobbies include running after her crush, and hanging out with her friends. Please welcome, Amy Rose!

Shara used her magic to show an image of a pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing a red dress with white trim, and red shoes. She is Amy Rose (Sonic X).

Shara: Our next bachelorette is a care taker with spiky, orange hair. And though she lives with thousands of imagenary friends, life isn't easy. Kiss those dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Give it up for Frankie Foster!

Shara then showed an image of the 22-year-old woman that was in the coffin. Tai Lung had tiny hearts in his eyes.

Shara: And, last but not least, our last bachelorette is a princess who is trapped in a tower gaurded by a dinosaur and a killer ninja, and surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded gun that likes Pina Colatas and getting caught in the rain. Your's for the rescueing, Princess Lita Kino!

Shara showed the last image. She was a brown haired girl with green eyes, wearing a sailor scout uniform that was white and green in color and a pink bow. Her name is Lita Kino, aka Sailor Jupiter.

Shara: Which will it be? Amy Rose? Frankie Foster? Or Lita Kino?

Tai Lung tried to concentrate, but couldn't do to the gaurds shouting either "One", "Two", or "Three".

Wreck-Gar: Pick number three, sir! Number three!

Wreck-Gar looked at his hand and saw that he was holding up two fingers.

Tai Lung: Okay, I pick...Nuber three!

Shara: Lord Tai Lung, you've chosen Princess Lita Kino.

Tai Lung: Princess Lita. She's perfect. All I need to do is find someone....

Shara then remebered something important about the princess.

Shara: I should mention a small thing that happens at night.

Tai Lung: I'll do it!

Shara: Yes, I understand that. But after sunset...

Tai Lung: Silence! I shall make this Princess Lita my queen, and Toonloc will finally have the perfect king! Jack, assemble your finest warriors! We're gonna have a tournament!

Shara: This will not end well.

* * *

**Just a few notes:**

**1. I should have put this in the first chapter, but I own nothing.**

**2. I'd like to thank Jewel Beadley for suggesting Mort for the role of Gingy.**


	4. Welcome to Toonloc

Ethan and the group step out of a field and into what seem to be a parking lot.

Spongebob: See? That's Toonloc! I told you I'd find it!

Ethan: So, that's Tai Lung's castle?

Naruto: Yep. This is the place alright.

Ethan: You think he's compensating for something?

Ethan started laughing at his own joke. The others, however, didn't get it.

Ethan: Never mind.

Storm: Hey, Ethan, wait up!

As they walked up to the gate, they saw a man wearing a Tai Lung costume.

Ethan: Hey, you!

Man: AHHHHHHH!

Ethan: Hey, wait! I'm not gonna eat you. I just...I just...Come on.

The man looked back to see if he was followed, but he ran into a wall and was knocked out cold. As he lays on his back, our heroes walked through the gate.

Ethan: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Naruto: Where is everyone?

Spongebob: Hey, look at that!

Spongbob points to a booth with the word "Information" on it. He pulls on a lever. After he does, puppets come out and sing.

Puppets: **Welcome to Toonloc, such a perfect town  
Here we have some rules, let us lay them down.  
Don't make waves, stay in line  
And we'll get along fine  
Toonloc is a perfect place!  
Please keep off of the grass  
Shine your shoes, wipe your...  
Face.  
Toonloc is, Toonloc is  
Toonloc is a perfect place!**

When the song was over, a light flashed and a photo came out that read "Welcome to Toonloc."

Spongebob: Wow!

GIR: Let's do that again!

Spongebob and GIR raced over to the infromation booth, but Ethan stopped them.

Ethan: No, no, no, no, no....No.

Just then, fanfair began to play. The group follows the sound to a large arena. As the group walks through a hall torwards the arena, GIR started humming the song they heard earlier.

Ethan: Okay...You're this close to the junkpile.

GIR: Sorry.

They then a voice coming from the balcony. It was Tai Lung's voice.

Tai Lung: Men, you are all brave and loyal. But today, one of you...

GIR started humming again, and Zim bonked him on the head. They finally got close enough to hear what Tai Lung was saying.

Tai Lung: The winner of this tournament will have the honor....Strike that! The privilage to go and save the lovely Princess Lita Kino from the firey keep of the dinosaur and killer ninja! If, for any reason, the winner is unsucessful, the first runner up will take his place. And so on and so forth. Some of you will die, but this is a sacrifice Iam willing to make!

Wreck-Gar holds up a sign that says "Cheer". And that's what the audience did.

Tai Lung: Let the tournament begin!

Ethan and the group enter the arena just as the guards turn around. Everyone in the arena gasped.

Tai Lung: What is that?! It's digusting!

Ethan: That's not very nice! It's just a sea sponge, a hawk, a swallow, an albatross, an alien, his robot, and a ninja.

Spongebob, Jet, Wave, Storm, Zim, Gir, and Naruto: Huh?

Tai Lung: I see. Knights, new plan! The one who kills the Were-Mightyena, will be named chapion! Attack!

The knights came up to the group, forceing them back.

Ethan: Hey, come on!

Crowed member (Homer; The Simpsons): Get them!

Ethan bumped into a large barrel holding Coke. A glass of it was on a table nearby.

Ethan: Can't we settle this over a drink?

Crowd member (Skulker; Danny Phantom): Kill the beast!

Ethan: No? Well then...

Ethan gulps down the coke and then shouts

Ethan:...Bring it on!

With the glass, Ethan smashed the spigot off the barrel causeing a flood of cola. The knights trip and try to stand in a easy position, but they can't. Ethan grabs one of the gaurd's spears and knocks him down. As this happens, we hear a song playing.

**I don't give a darn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Jet, Wave, and Storm got on top of one of the barrels and caused it to roll free, squishing some knights in the prosscess. The remaining knights chased Ethan into a ringed kettle, scaring two horses.

**A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do**

Ethan bounces off the ropes and knocks down two knights. The crowd boos.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me  
Me, me, me**

As the crowd watches Ethan taking the knights down with a bunch of wrestling moves, their expressions change from hatered to amusement. When Ethan holds on to one, Storm shouts

Storm: Ethan, tag me! Tag me!

Ethan brings the knight over and Storm bangs his head against the knight's, knocking him out.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station**

The crowd keeps cheering for Ethan.

**And I'm always feelin' good  
When I'm having fun**

Ethan was enjoying the cheering, but he didn't notice a knight sneeking up behind him. Spongebob noticed this and jumped in just in time. He used his "KA-RA-TAY" to send the knight flying. Another one then came into the ring.

Crowd member (Sokka; Avatar): The chair! Give him the chair!

Zim picked up a chair and hit the knight on the back of the head, knocking him out.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me  
Me, me, me  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me, not me!**

After the fight, Naruto knocked the final one out cold. Ethan was enjoying the cheering for the first time.

Ethan: Oh, yeah! Yeah! Thank you very much, I'm here until Tuseday. Try the veal!

With a snap, guns were pointed at Ethan.

Jack: You want me to give the order, sir?

Tai Lung: I've got a better idea.....People of Toonloc, I give you our champion!

Ethan: What?

Tai Lung: Congratuations, Were-Mightyena! You have won the honor of going on a great, and nobel quest!

Ethan: Quest? I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my woods back!

Tai Lung: Your woods?

Ethan: Yes! My woods! Were you dumped those freaks!

Tai Lung: Indeed. Okay, I'll make you a little deal. If you go one this quest for me, I will give you your woods back.

Ethan: Exactly the way it was?

Tai Lung: Down to the last insect infested log.

Ethan: And those intruders?

Tai Lung: As good as gone.

Ethan looked at the gaurds, a little worried. But he wanted his woods back, so he asked calmly

Ethan: What kind of quest did you have in mind?


	5. The quest starts

After the meeting with Tai Lung, our heroes start their quest.

Jet: Let me see if I got this right. You're gonna fight a huge....And I mean _HUGE_ dinosaur and a killer ninja, and rescue a princess just so Tai Lung will give you your woods back?

Wave: Which, by the way, you only don't have because he's the one who filled it with those weirdos in the first place.

Spongebob: That's a good point.

Ethan: I'm starting to think there's a good reason animals shouldn't talk.

Naruto: I don't get it. Why didn't you use that Were-Mightyena stuff on him?

Zim: Yes. Wound him, destroy his lair, make him your undead slave!

Storm: The whole Were-Mightyena trick.

Ethan: I know what I could've done. I could've decapitated the whole town, stick their heads on the wall, get a knife, cut them open and drink their blood! Does that sound good to any of you?

Jet: Uh...No. Not really. No.

Ethan: FYI, there's more to Were-Mightyenas then people think.

Spongebob: Example...?

Ethan: An example? Okay.....Were-Mightyenas are like...Lettice!

GIR: Thery're green?

Ethan: Ye-NO!

Naruto: They're crispy?

Ethan: No!

Spongebob: They're one of the many ingrediants that make a Krabby Patty taste so good?

Ethan: No, no, no! Layers! Lettice has layers! Were-Mightyenas have layers! Don't you get it?! We both have layers!

Ethan threw the lettice on the ground and walked off.

Spongebob: Oh, you both have layers.

Naruto: Not everybody likes lettice.

GIR: Cakes! People love cake! Don't cakes have layers?

Ethan: I don't care what people like! Were-Mightyenas are not like cakes.

Storm: You know whatelse has layers? Parfaits! Have you ever gone over to someone's house and said "Hey let's go get some parfait", and they say, "No way! I hate parfaits!"? Parfaits are delicious!

Ethan: No! You stupid, annoying, loud-mouthed sea bird! Were-Mightyenas are like lettice! End of story! Goodbye! See you later.

Zim: I agree with the Earth-lifeform. PARFAITS ARE DELICIOUS!

Ethan: I kinda prefer your humming to this.

Naruto: Does anybody have a napkin? The word parfait starts making me drool.

* * *

As the team walks near a sunset, we hear a song play.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The group sleeps under a full moon.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The next morning, Ethan yells in pain trying to put a fire out with his foot. Spongebob wrung water onto the fire, puting it out.

**And everything, that you recive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**

As our heroes reach a moutain top, Zim caught a wiff of something.

Zim: Yuck! Ethan! Warn people first, my mouth was open!

Ethan: Trust me, Zim. If it was me....You'd be dead! It's brimstone. We're getting close.

Zim: Right. Brimstone! I know what I smelled, and it didn't come off some filfthy, Earth rock.

When the team reached the top, they saw a lake of lava.

Ethan: Well, it's big enough, but look at the location!

Ethan started laughing. Spongebob looks at a skeleton of a horse, which freaks him out.

Spongebob: Ummm...Ethan? Remeber how you said that Were-Mightyenas have layers?

Ethan: Yes. Why?

Spongebob: I have a confession to make. Sponges don't have layers. We sweat our fear out our sleves.

Ethan: Wait...Sponges don't have sleves.

Spongebob: Technically, we do....But you know what I meant!

Ethan: Don't tell me you're afraid of hights.

Spongebob: No. I just feel a little bit uneasy about crossing a swinging bridge over a boiling lake of lava!

Ethan: Relax! We're right behind you. For...emotional support, we'll take this one baby step at a time.

Spongebob: Really?

Everyone: Really really.

Spongebob: Okay. That makes me feel beter now.

Ethan: Just keep moving. And don't look down!

Spongebob: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look....

A board then snapped, and Spongebob did something he wasn't supposed to.

Spongebob: Guys...I'm looking down! Please let me off! I can't do it!

Ethan: But you're half way there.

Spongebob: I know that half is the safe half!

Ethan: Look, I don't have time for this! You go back!

Spongebob: No wait! Stop!

Ethan shook the bridge on accident.

Spongebob: Don't do that!

This gave Ethan an idea.

Ethan: I'm sorry. Do what? You mean this...

Ethan shook the bridge again.

Spongebob: Yes! That!

Ethan: If you say to do it...Okay!

Ethan shook the bridge, frightening the sponge.

Spongebob: Stop! Please stop!

Ethan: You told me to do it and I'm doing it!

Little did Spongbob know that he was getting closer to the castle with every shake.

Spongebob: I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna...

Spongebob saw that he and everyone else made it to the other side.

Spongebob: Oh!

Ethan: That'll do, Spongebob. That'll do.

Spongebob: Cool!

Storm: So, where is this tiny brianed, pain in the neck anyway?

Ethan: Inside, waiting for us to resuce her.

Storm: I was talking about the dinosaur, Ethan.


	6. The dinosaur and the ninja

Inside the castle, it was deserted. This gave some of the heroes the hebe gebes.

Storm: Any of you afraid?

Ethan: No, but....Shhhh!

Storm: Good! Me niether!

Storm spotted a skeleton of a horse, frightening him a bit.

Spongebob: Don't worry. Fear is just a natural response to an unfamiliar situation....Even if that situation is extreamy dangerous!

Storm: You're right. Even if there's a dinosaur that eats knights...And a nija that can kill, and a dinosaur that eats knights, that dosen't make me a coward! And I am no coward!

Storm bumpped into a skeleton and screamed.

Ethan: Guys, two things; Shut...Up! No go see if you guys can find any stairs.

Jet: Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess.

Ethan: The princess will be in the highest room in the tallest tower.

Wave: How do you know that?

Ethan: I read it in a book once.

Storm: Sure. You handel the dinosaur and ninja, and we'll take care of the stairs.

Spongebob: I'll take some mean steps on those stairs!

* * *

As the group enters a room, Storm keeps talking.

Storm: Don't mess with me! I'm the stair master! I've mastered the stairs! If I were to step here right now, I'd step all over them!

No one saw a large pair of yellow eyes looking at them. It was a a dinosaur that looked like a large T-rex. It's spices is Giganotosaurus.

* * *

Ethan was still searching for the tower when he caught sight of it.

Ethan: Well, we now know where to find the princess. But where is the...?

* * *

Storm: DINOSAUR!

The Giganotosaurus roared at the gang and charged them.

Ethan: Guys, look out!

Ethan grabbed all of them and threw them out of the way. But the Giganotosaurus was still chargeing them. Ethan grabbed the tail, but Giganotosuarus sent him flying.

Spongebob: Ethan!

* * *

Ethan crashed through the roof of the tower. When he lands, a familiar girl wakes up and stares at him.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, the Giganotosaurus had chased them onto a stone bridge and destoyed their only exits.

Spongebob: Oh, no!

Giganotosaurus then roared.

Storm: What big teeth you have!

The Giganotosaurus then roared again, taking what Storm said as an insult.

Storm: What I meant was...White, shinny teeth. You might hear this alot from your food, but that smile is beautiful! Did I detect a hint of minty freashness? You know whatelse? You're...

The Giganotosaurus stepped into the light and revealed something.

Storm: A girl dinosaur? I mean...Of course you're a girl dinosaur! I can't tell a guy he's pretty!

Unknown voice: Well...This is new.

Everybody turned around to see a figure. She is a 16-year-old girl with green eyes, pink hair, a red robe with white trim, and a silver head band. Her name is Sakura.

Sakura: It's usally eat first, ask questions later with her.

Jet: And you would be...?

Sakura: I'm Sakura. And this guys name?

Zim: I am Zim! Future ruler of...

Sakura: Not you, tiny! This hunk.

Naruto: N-Naruto.

Sakura: Hansome name for a hansome guy.

Naruto flinched at this.

Sakura: Your friend is lucky. Giganto never had a boyfriend before.

Wave: Hey, Storm! Looks like you got a girlfriend!

Storm: I do not!

Storm then saw that the Giganotosaurus was batting her eyes at him.

Storm: What's wrong? Do you have something in your eye?

She rammed her head into the wall twice, forming a heart. Storm saw where this was going.

Storm: Look, I'd like to stay and chat, but....ETHAN!

Giganotosaurus then grabbed Storm by his tail and carried him away.

Storm: No! Ethan, help!

As she carried him away, the others (Including Sakura) ran after her.


	7. Meeting the princess

Back in the tower, Ethan came to. The princess noticed this and played dead. Ethan looked around and saw the figure of a girl. As he got closer, he could see that it was Lita Kino. Ethan beant over, not seeing the princess puckerring up, and he shook her awake.

Lita: Whoa!

Ethan: Wake up!

Lita: What?!

Ethan: Are you Princess Lita?

Lita: I am. I have been awaiting a knight so brave and noble to save me.

Ethan: That's nice. Let's go!

Lita: Wait, Sir Knight? This beeth our first meeting. Should it not be a romantic one?

Ethan: Yeah, sorry! Maybe later!

Lita: What are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet, and down a rope by yonder window on your noble steed!

Ethan: You had alot of time to plan this, huh?

Lita: Yep!

Ethan then rammed the door down and looked around. He then ran out, dragging Lita with him.

Lita: But we have to treasure this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick? Or something!

Ethan: I don't think so.

Lita: Can I at least know the name of my champion?

Ethan: Ethan.

Lita: Sir Ethan...I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratatude.

Lita held out a hankerchiff to Ethan.

Ethan: Thanks.

Ethan then took the hankerchiff and wiped his face. He then gave it back. Soon the roar of Giganotosaurus was heard.

Lita: You didn't slay the dinosaur?!

Ethan: It's on my list of things to do! Now, come on!

Lita: But this isn't right! You're supposed to draw your sword, battle it out...That's what the other knights did!

Ethan: Yeah, right before they were crushed and swallowed whole!

Lita: But that's not the point!

Lita then noticed that Ethan was going the wrong way.

Lita: What are you doing? The exit's that way.

Ethan: Well, I gotta save my pains in the neck.

Lita: What kind of knight are you?!

Ethan: One of a kind.


	8. Escaping the castle

As Ethan opened the door, he could hear Storm's voice...It's not hard to forget.

Storm: Now wait a minute. I think we should get to know one another before we dive into a relationship.

The Giganotosaurus took her claw and carefully stroked under Storm's chin.

Storm: That is unwanted physical contact! I did not give you any...What are you doing? Let's takes this one step at a time! We should get to know each other as friends or maybe pen pals. I'm traveling alot and I like to get mail...

Giganotosaurus started pulling Storm's tail.

Storm: Hey! That's my tail! You are going to tear it off! I did not give you...What are you doing now? No, no, no, no!

Giganotosaurus leaned in for a kiss.

Ethan: Didn't know the bird had it in him.

Familier voice: What? Storm?

Ethan turned around and saw that the others (including Sakura) finnaly caught up.

Ethan: Well, he suffered enough.

Ethan jumped on a chain connected to a chandelier and swings toward the Giganotosaurus. He misses. _"Why am I doing this?" _Ethan thought to himself. All of a sudden, Ethan lost his footing. He fell (chain in hand). He fell on Storm, knocking him out of the way. Unfortunately, the Giganotosaurus ended up kissing Ethan's back. When she opened her eyes, she roared out in anger. Ethan let go of the chain, and the chadelier fell around Giganotosaurus' neck, creating a collar. Ethan grabbed Storm and ran up the stairs, with the others close behind. They caught up to Lita, but Ethan grabs her in his other arm.

Storm: High, Princess!

Lita: Did that bird just talk?!

Ethan: Yes. The other birds, and sponge can talk too. Now getting them to shut up, that's the hard part!

Spongebob: Ethan!

They came to a slide in front of them. Ethan slid down with Storm and Lita. The others fallowed. Zim spotted a crack in front of them, but was unable to doge it, making it hit his squeggely spouch.

Zim: Oww! My squeggely spouch!

The team, still being chased by the Giganotosaurus, ran in zig-zags, trying to lose her. Somehow, they ended up with her in front of them. As they keep running, Ethan spots the way out.

Ethan: You guy's, head to the exit! I'll take care of the dinosaur!

Ethan takes a sword and places it through two overlapping chains.

Ethan (In slow-mo): Run!

The team tries to run across the bridge, but Sakura stoped.

Naruto: Sakura! Why are you staying behind?!

Sakura: I have to take care of her. I hope we meet again.

As their in the middle of the bridge, Giganotosaurus knocked away some of the pegs holding the bridge on that one side. They swung to the other side. As they slammed againist the wall, Storm and GIR accidently let go. Lucky, Jet and Zim caught them in time. They gasp in terror as the Giganotosaurus is about to jump over the lava to the other side. But, because of the sword in the chains, the Giganotosaurus jerks back less then five feet away from the cliff. While the group cheers, Storm faints as GIR says something way off topic.

GIR: I love burritoes!

Giganotosaurus roared loudly, and then silenty wimpers. Sakura looks as they leave, an upset look on her face.


	9. Ethan revealed

As our heroes slide down the mountain, we can hear the Giganotosaurus roar. Lita was the first one down.

Lita: You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing! You're incredible! You're...

Ethan tripped on the way down. Storm fell on top of him, and GIR (thinking it was some kind of game) fell on top of Storm.

Lita:...A little bit clumbsy, I'll admit...Still....I thank you, Sir Ethan!

Zim: Inferior lifeform! Have you forgoten some warriors who helped?!

Lita: And where would a knight be with out his men in waiting, loyal sponge, and noble birds?

Storm: I hope you guys heard that! She called me a noble bird! She thinks I'm an egale.

Lita: Thy deed is done, and my heart is pure. You may remove you're helmet, Sir Knight.

Ethan: Yeah....That's not gonna happen!

Lita: Why not?

Ethan: I've....Got really bad helmet hair.

GIR: I thought it was because you're a.....

Before he could finish, Spongebob hushed him.

Lita: Please. I would'st love to look at my rescuer's face.

Ethan: Oh, no you wouldn't...'st.

Lita: But...How would you kiss me?

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this, especially Ethan's.

Ethan: That wasn't in the job discription!

Spongebob: Maybe it's a perk?

Wave: That does make some sense.

Lita: No, it's destiny! You most know how it goes! A princess, in a tower, gaurded by a dinosaur and a killer ninja, is rescued by a knight. And together...They share true love's first kiss.

Jet: Wait! With Ethan?

Naruto: Are you meaning to tell us that you think Ethan's your true love?

Lita: Well...Yes.

The group looks at each other and then bursts out laughing.

Lita: And what, exactly, is so funny?!

Ethan: Let's just say, I'm not really your type.

Lita: Of course you are! You're my rescuer! Now, remove that helmet.

Ethan: Look...It's not a good idea.

Lita: Just take it off!

Ethan: Not gonna happen.

Lita: Take it off!

Ethan: I will no-

Lita: NOW!

Ethan: Okay...Okay. As you command, Your highness.

Ethan took the helmet off. Lita was shocked, eyes wide opened. Ethan grined.

Lita: You're...You're a Where-Mightyena.

Ethan: Let me take a wild guess: You were expecting Prince Charming?

Lita: Well, actually.....Oh, no! This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a Were-Mightyena!

Ethan: Listen, I was sent to rescue you for Lord Tai Lung! He's the one who wants to marry you!

Lita: Why didn't he save me?

Ethan: An excellent question! Why not ask him that when we get there?

Lita: But I need to be saved by my true love. Not by a Were-Mightyena, his friends, and his...Pets!

Spongebob: So much for "Loyal sponge" and "Nobel birds".

Ethan: Look, you're not making my job any easier.

Lita: Sorry, but your job isn't my problem! Tell "Lord Tai Lung" that if he wants to rescue me properly...I'll wait for him right here!

Ethan: Okay, let's get something straight! I am nobody's messenger boy, okay? I'm a delivery boy!

Lita: Don't even think about it!

Ethan picked Lita up and placed her on his shoulders.

Lita: Hey! Put me down!

Ethan: You guys commin'?

GIR: Oaky Doaky!

Jet: We're right behind you!

Lita: This is not diginfied! Put me down!


	10. Camping part 1

_A few hours later..._

Storm: Okay, next question...Let's say that a girl likes you, but you don't like her the same way. How do you let her down easily, and you're not end up being squashed and eaten?

Lita: Just tell her you're not her true love. Everyone knows what happens when you....

Ethan shook her to make her stop.

Lita: Hey! The sooner we get to Toonloc, the better!

Spongebob: It's really beautiful! You'll love it!

Lita: And my husband to be, Lord Tai Lung, what is he like?

Ethan: Let me put it this way.

He dropped Lita near a lake so he could wash his face as he said this.

Ethan: Men of Tai Lung's stature are easy to _spot._

Zim: Though there are some who think he's a _cool cat._

Everyone (except for Lita who frowed at this and GIR who didn't get the joke) burst out laughing.

Lita: Stop it! Stop it, all of you! You're just jealous that you'll never measure up to a leader like Lord Tai Lung!

Ethan: You're probley right. I'll let you do the _measureing _when you see him tomarrow.

Lita's eyes widened. She turned around and looked at the sunset.

Lita: Tomarrow? It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?

Ethan: No....That's gonna take longer.

Lita: But there's....Robbers in the woods!

GIR: AHHHHHH!

Jet: Y'know, camping sounds like a good idea!

Ethan: Come on! I'm scarier then anything we'll see in this forest.

Lita: I need somewhere to camp now!


	11. Camping part 2

As the group reaches a moutain cliff, Ethan spots a cave.

Ethan: Hey! How about this cave here?!

Wave: Are you crazy? We can do better than this!

Spongebob: She's right! This isn't proper for a princess!

Lita spotted the sun setting and paniced.

Lita: No, it's good! It just needs some...Homey touches!

Ethan: "Homey touches"? Like what?

They then heard the sound of bark being ripped from a tree.

Lita: A door. I wish you all a good night!

Spongebob: Do you want me to read you a bedtime story? Because, whatever the answ-

Lita: I said good night!

Ethan was getting pretty tired of the yelling. He then tried to push the rock, that was first in front of the cave, back in front.

Storm: Ethan! What are you doing?!

Ethan: Well, I...Oh, come on! You know I was kidding!

* * *

Later that night, Ethan was pointing out constalations in the night sky.

Ethan: And that's Fredrick...The first Where-Mightyena to swim across the Atlantic.

Zim: Incredible! Earthings can predict the future from stars?!

Ethan: Zim, stars don't tell the future. They tell stories. There's Evil Ethan aka Evil Batthan. You can guess what he's famous for.

Naruto: You're making this up! I just know you are!

Ethan: No, look. There he is, and there's the group of hunters running from his non-loaded weapeons.

Storm: Nothings up there but little dots!

Ethan: Have you guys ever thought that maybe things are more then they appear?

The others were confused with this question.

Ethan: Never mind.

Jet: Hey, Ethan...What are we gonna do when we get our forest back?

Ethan: I'm sorry...."Our forest"?

Spongebob: You know when we're down rescueing the princess.

Ethan: "We"? Listen, guys, there's no "we" and/or "our". It's just me and my forest. The first thing I'm doing when I get back is building a ten...No, a 70 foot wall around my land.

The other's looked heartbroken at what Ethan just said.

Jet: You cut us deep, Ethan. You cut us really deep just now.

GIR: I think this wall thig is to keep people out.

Ethan: No! You think?!

Wave: Are you hiding something?

Ethan: Never mind, Wave.

Naruto: This must be one of those "lettice" things, right?

Ethan: No. This is one of those "drop it and leave it alone" things, Naruto!

Spongebob: Why don't you wanna talk about?

Ethan: Who said I want to talk about, Spongebob?!

Storm: Then why are you blocking?

Ethan: Storm, I am not blocking!

Zim: Yes you are!

Ethan: This is your last warning!

Naruto: Just who are you trying to keep out, Ethan? Who?

Ethan: Everyone! Okay?!

Everyone was quiet until Spongebob spoke up.

Spongebob: Now we're getting somewhere!

Ethan: Oh, for the love of Pete!

No one noticed Lita's door open slightly as she listened in on the conversation.

Jet: What's wrong?

Wave: What do you have against the world anyway?

Ethan: I don't have a problem with the world! The world has a problem with me! Take one look at me and scream "Help! Run! A big, stupid, Where-Mightyena!" That's why I'm better off alone.

Lita looked down in guilt. _"I'll make it up to him tomarrow" _she thought. She closed the door and went to sleep.

Naruto: You know, when we met you, we didn't think you where a big, stupid, Where-Mightyena.

Ethan: I know.

Storm: Any birds up there?

Ethan: Well, there's Pesto. The small...And loud mouthed.

GIR: There it is!

Zim: That's the moon, GIR!

* * *

**I need sugestions on who should play Robbin Hood!**


	12. The real hero?

_Meanwhile in Toonloc...._

Tai Lung was in bed watching the image of the princess looking out her window.

Tai Lung: Again! Show her to me, again.

Shara moaned, but used her magic to rewind the thing over again.

Tai Lung: Perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Lita came out of her cave. She saw that Ethan, Spongebob, and the others were still asleep. She ran into the woods, spun around and came across a bird who sang with her. When she hit a high not, the bird tried to copy it...But lost it's feathers. She then grabbed the eggs from the nest.

* * *

Back at camp, Lita was cooking the eggs. Storm was talking in his sleep.

Storm: Oh, yeah! I like that!

Ethan: Storm, wake up!

Naruto: What's going on?

Lita: Good morning, everyone! How do you like your eggs?

Spongebob: Good morning, Princess!

Ethan: What's all this about?

Lita: We got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you. After all, you did save me.

Wave: Yum!

Storm: Hey! That was mine!

Wave: You snooze, you lose!

Jet: Oh, be quiet! The both of you!

After Jet said that, the two were silent.

Lita: Eat up! We've got a big day ahead!

* * *

As the group heads deeper into the forest, Ethan lets out a large blech.

Spongebob: Ethan!

Ethan: What? It's a compliment! Better out then in, I always say.

Wave: But that's still no way to act in front of a princess!

Then Lita let out a belch that riveled Ethan's.

Lita: Thanks.

Storm: She's just as gross as you!

Ethan: You know...You're not really what I expected.

Lita: You should learn not to judge people before you get to know them.

Ethan was a little bit shocked. Lita turne around and started to sing. Just then, someone swung out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Ethan: Princess!

Lita looked up to see her capter, he was a pirate with a gotee and dreadlocks. His name is Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC).

Lita: What do you think you're doing?!

Jack: Not to worry, lass! You see, I am here to save you from that huge...

Jack started kissing up Lita's arm.

Jack:...Beast.

Ethan: Hey, buddy! That's my princess! Go get your own!

Jack: Please, monster! Can't you see I'm busy here?

Lita: Look! I don't know who you think you are...

Jack: Oh, how rude of me. Terriblely sorry, lass. Let me introduce myself. Mister Gibbs, that's everyone's cue!

Just then, six pirates came out of the bushes.

Pirates: **Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**

Jack: **I rob from the rich  
And give to the needy**

Mister Cotton's parrot: **He takes a small percentage,**

Jack: **But I'm not greedy!  
I rescue pretty damsels,  
Like I did just now.**

Pirates: **What a guy!**

Jack: **Ha, ha.**

Pirates: **Captain Jack Sparrow!**

Jack: **I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid....**

Pirates: **What he's basically saying is he likes to be**

Jack: **Paid!  
So, when a monster's in the bush  
Grabs a girl by the tush  
That's bad!**

Pirates: **That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad!**

Jack: **When a beauty's with a beast  
It makes me awfully mad!**

Pirates: **He's mad  
He's really, really, mad!**

Jack: **I'll take my sword, and ram it through your heart  
Keep your eyes on me, men, because I'm about to start....**

Lita then came out of nowhere and knocked Jack out cold.

Lita: That was annoying!

Pintel: Why you little....!

He fired an arrow at Lita, but she dodged it. It was heading for Jet, but Naruto got him out of the way just in time. Lita attacked each pirate again and again. When Gibbs charge her, she just tripped him. Soon all the pirates where out like a light.

Lita: Well...Shall we?

Ethan was both shocked and amazed about what just happened.

Ethan: Hang on!


	13. My beloved WereMightyena and me

Ethan was catching up to Lita, impressed with what just happened.

Ethan: Wait a minute! What was that?

Lita: What was what?

Ethan: That back there! That was amazing! Where did you learn that?

Lita: Well, one must be prepared incase if there's...

Lita then noticed something.

Lita:....There's an arrow in your butt!

Ethan: Huh? Oh, would you look at that?

Lita: I am so sorry! This is all my fault!

The others caught up just as she said that.

Jet: What's wrong?

Lita: Ethan's hurt.

GIR: AHHHH! Ethan's hurt?! Ethan's gonna die!

Ethan: GIR...

GIR: You can't do this to us!

Spongebob: He's right! We're to young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough! Does anyone know the heimlich?!

Lita: Spongebob, GIR, calm down. If you want to help Ethan, you and the others go into the woods and find a yellow flower with blue thorns.

Spongebob: Okay! Yellow flower, blue thorns! We're on it! Yellow flower, blue thorns! Yellow flower, blue thorns!

GIR: Don't go into the light, Ethan!

Ethan and Lita: Guys!

Spongebob: Right! Come on, guys! Yellow flower, blue thorns! Yellow flower, blue thorns!

Jet: Not sure what that has to do with anything, but okay.

As soon as everyone left, Ethan asked

Ethan: Okay. What exactally are the flowers for?

Lita: For getting rid of the others.

Ethan: Hmmm....Clever.

Lita: Thanks. Now, don't move. I'm going to try to pull this thing out.

Ethan: OUCH! Easy with the pulling!

Lita: Well, it has to come out!

Ethan: No, it's tender!

Lita: Stop moving!

Ethan: What you are doing is the exact opposite of helping!

Lita: Hold still!

Ethan: Okay, time out!

Lita: Would you....Fine. What o you think we should do?

* * *

A few miles away, the others where still searching for the flowers. They had no idea that they were behind them.

Spongebob: Yellow flower, blue thorns! Why is it so difficult to find?!

Naruto looked behind him.

Naruto: There they are.

Spongebob: I knew that.

Wave: But what good would this do?

They then heard a familiar scream.

GIR: We're coming, Ethan!

He picked the flower and they all ran to the other two.

* * *

Back at where Ethan and Lita were, Lita was still trying to pull the arrow from Ethan's backside.

Ethan: OW! Not good!

Lita: Okay, it's almost over. I can see the head.

Ethan jerked, and he and Lita found themselves in an awkward position...She was on top of him. They then heard a voice.

Jet: Ahem.

The two looked up, blushing with embarrassment. Ethan pushes Lita off him.

Ethan: Nothing happened! We where just...

Naruto: If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask.

Wave: We would've understood.

Ethan: Look! That's the last thing on my mind! The princess here was just...

Ethan felt a sharp pain. He turne to see Lita with the arrow in her hand.

Ethan: Ow.

Storm: Is that...Is that...Is that blood?

Storm then fainted. Ethan picks him up and places him over his shoulders.

* * *

As the group continues to head to the castle, a song plays.

**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together**

Ethan pulls down a tree for the group to cross.

**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Get us through all kinds of weather**

As Lita crosses and smiles, Ethan enters a trance and lets go just as Naruto was crossing. The tree came upright, flinging him into the air.

**She will aways be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting**

Later, Lita noteiced that Ethan was being bugged by a bunch of insects. Lita takes a spider web and catches the insects. She then twirls it up like cotton candy. She gave it to Ethan, who took a bite.

**That comes from livining in a world  
That's so darn mean**

Later, Ethan grabs a toad and blows it up like a balloon. He then gives it to Lita. Lita then grabs a snake and blows it up, however she made it into a balloon dog. She gave it to Ethan. The two hold hands and walked off together. Ethan playfully pushes Lita, she pushed back. Ethan pushed her again, only a bit harder which knocked her over. Lita pushed him a little harder. Ethan playfully chases her. As he is, the others were trying to catch up.

**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la  
La-la, la-la, la-la**


	14. Lita's secret

As our group reached the top of a hill, they saw that they were almost to Toonloc.

Ethan: Well, there it is. Your future awaits you.

Lita: That's Toonloc?

Naruto: It sure is! Ethan says that Tai Lung is compensating for something.

Storm: I think he means that...

Ethan kicked Storm's leg, causing him to yelp in pain.

Ethan: Well, we should get going.

Lita: Yeah, but guys? I'm worried...About Storm.

Ethan: Huh?

Lita: He doesn't look to good.

Storm: What are you takin' about? I'm fine.

Lita: Well, that's what they say at first. Then next thing you know, you're on your back!

Wave: I don't really see a problem there.

Lita: You know...Dead!

Storm looked a little worried. Ethan saw what was going on and decided to play along.

Ethan: She's right. You look awful. Do you want to sit down.

Lita: I'll make you some tea.

Storm: Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but sometimes there's this twist in my neck so bad, that when I turn it.....

Storm turned his head, and it was stuck like that after making a cracking sound.

Naruto: Way to much info!

Ethan: Who's hungry? I'll get some dinner!

Lita: I'll get the fire wood.

When everyone left to do there share, Storm and Gir were left alone.

Storm: Hey, where you guys going? Oh, I can't feel my toes! I don't have toes!

GIR: Does someone need a hug?

Storm: Back off!

* * *

Later, Ethan and Lita where enjoying dinner.

Lita: This is good. Real good! What is this?

Ethan: KFWR....Kentucky Fried Weed Rat.

Lita: You're kidding! This is delicious!

Ethan: Well, their also good in soup. I don't like bragging, but I make a mean Weed rat soup!

Lita: I guess I'll be eating differently tomarrow.

Ethan: If you want, you could vist me in the woods sometime. I'll make all kinds of food for you. Toad soup, Fish tartare...You name it, you got it!

Lita: I'd really enjoy that.

Ethan: Uh...Princess...

Lita: Please, call me Lita.

Ethan: Lita, I was wondering: Are you....

He didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to say, so he quickly changed the subject.

Ethan:...Are you gonna finish that?

Ethan and Lita both grabbed the rat, but ended up holding hands. They forgot about the rat and leaned forward to one another, ready to kiss....Until a certain robot and sponge popped up.

GIR: AWWW!

Spongebob: Isn't this romantic? Just look at that sunset!

Lita: Sunset! Oh, no! It's late! I'm gonna turn in.

Ethan: Huh?

Jet: Wait a second! What idiots do you take us for?! We know what's going on here!

Lita: You...You do?

Naruto: Of course! You're afraid of the dark.

Lita: Uh...RATS! You found out my secret!

Spongebob: Don't worry, Lita. I was once afraid of the dark, too. Until...

GIR: I'm still scared of the dark!

Lita: Good night.

Ethan: Good night.

Lita then headed into the windmill. Ethan sighed, unfortunetly for him the others heard him.

Wave: Now I see what's really going on here!

Ethan: What are you talking about?

GIR: I thought you liked her.

Ethan: You guys are crazy! I'm just taking her back to Tai Lung.

Storm: Yeah, sure. Look, we can tell you two like each other!

Spongebob: Just go in there and tell her how you feel.

Ethan: There's nothing to tell! And besides, even if I did tell her that...You know. I'm not saying I do, because I don't! She's a princess and I'm...

Naruto: A Were-Mightyena?

Ethan: Yeah. That.

Ethan then started to walk off.

Jet: Where are you going?

Ethan: To get more fire wood.

They could tell he was lying. Spongebob looked over at the pile of fire wood and saw there was more than enough.

* * *

Later, the group (minus Ethan) went into the windmill to talk with the princess.

Jet: Hey, Lita?

Naruto: Where are you? It's spooky in here, we don't wanna play any games.

Unknown to them, a figure watches from above.

Zim: Enough of this! COME OUT NOW!

The figure, still watching them, tries to creep away. She lost her footing, and fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see a female Were-Mightyena with brown fur, green eyes and wearing a green and white top and skirt. This is Lita as a Were-Mightyena.

Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!

Lita: Guys, wait!

Storm: Help!

Lita grabbed them.

GIR: The monster got us! Help!

Lita: Shhhh! Please?

Jet: Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!

Lita: Guys, please relax! It's okay!

Naruto: You got exactally fifthteen seconds to tell us what happened to the princess!

Lita: Guys, it's me! I'm in this body!

Zim: Sweet jumping chilli beans! She ate the princess!

Spongebob: Lita, if you're still alive, keep breathing! We'll get you outta there!

Storm: Ethan! Ethan!

Lita: Please, stop!

Lita then covered their mouthes. They tried to scream, but it was muffled. Wave then looks up into Lita's eyes and noticed something familiar about them. She then gasped in shock.

Wave: Princess Lita?

Spongebob, Zim, GIR, Storm, and Naruto: The Princess?!

Jet: Look at you. You look....Uh...Different.

Lita: I'm ugly! I know!

Naruto: It must have been something you ate.

Storm: I told Ethan those rats where a bad idea! You are what you eat, I always say!

Wave (Whispering): That explains his looks.

Storm: I heard that!

Lita: It's not that. I've been this way since I was a little girl. A witch cast a spell on me.

Spongebob: We've never seen you like this before.

Lita: It only happens when the sun goes down. "By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm; For when you find true love's first kiss...You take true love's true form."

Spongebob: That was beautiful! I didn't know you wrote poetry.

Lita: It's not a poem. It's the spell the witch casted on me! And everynight I become this...

Lita was on the verge of tears. When she looked at her reflection in a barrel of water, she punched it, causing water to spill everywhere.

Lita:....This ugly, disgusting beast!

Lia began to cry into her hands.

Wave: It's okay. You're not that ugly.

GIR: Well.....

Wave: Don't say anything!

GIR: Oakey dokey!

Storm: You're only like this at night; Ethan's like this 24/7.

Lita: Guys, I'm a princess! And princesses aren't supposed to be ugly!

Naruto: You don't have to marry Tai Lung, you know.

Lita: I have to! Kissing him is the only way to break the spell!

Spongebob: Well, you're a Were-Mightyena. And Ethan....You two have alot in common.

Lita: Ethan?


	15. Tai Lung's proposal

Unknown to everyone else, Ethan was on his way to the windmill...With flowers in his hand.

Ethan: Hey, Lita...How are you, first of all? Good? Me too. Well, I was out for a walk and I came across these flowers. I thought bout you because they're pretty...And you're pretty. Well, I actually hate them...But I like you! I...Uh...I am in big trouble. Well, here goes.

Ethan was about to knock on the door, when he heard Lita talking to the others.

Lita: Guys, look at it in my point of view. Would anybody love a disgusting, ugly beast?! Princesses and ugly do not go together! That's why I can't stay here with Ethan! To live happily ever after, I have to marry my true love!

Ethan gasped when he heard this. He threw the flowers on the ground and took off for Toonloc.

* * *

Inside the windmill, the others continued talking...Unaware that Ethan had been listening.

Lita: That's how it has to be. Only Lord Tai Lung's kiss can break the spell.

Jet: I see.

Spongebob: At least tell Ethan the truth.

Lita: I guess I...NO! I can't tell anybody! And niether should any of you!

Storm: What, exactally, is the point of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?

Lita: Promise me you won't tell! Promise!

Naruto: Okay. We won't tell anybody.

Wave: But you should.

The group then heads outside.

Spongebob: I think I'm gonna need to see a shrink after this is over.

Zim: Indeed. Look at my eye twitching!

As they walked away, Lita looked outside. She saw the flowers, took one, and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had risen yet, Lita was pulling the rest of the petals off the flower.

Lita: I tell him...I tell him not...I tell him...I tell him not...I tell him!

Lita then ran outside looking for Ethan.

Lita: Ethan! There's something I have to...

Lita saw the sun rising. In a beam of light, she went back into her human form. She then spots Ethan...Not at all to happy.

Lita: Ethan? Are you okay?

Ethan: Yeah! Never felt better in my intire life!

Lita: Ethan, I have to tell you something. You see...

Ethan: You don't have to tell me anything! I heard what you said last night!

Lita: You heard what we said?

Ethan: Every single word! Like you said, "Who could love a digusting, ugly beast?"

Lita: I thought that wouldn't matter to you.

Ethan: Oh yeah?! Well, it does!

Just then, fanfare and horses where heard.

Ethan: Hmph. And with five seconds to spare. Princess, I have a suprise for you.

It was Jack Spicer and his men, followed by a garbage truck that transformed into Wreck-Gar and, wearing a metal suit of armor, Lord Tai Lung. The group wakes up and gasps in horror (Except for Zim, who growls angerly at them). Storm begins to stir and wakes up.

Storm: What did I miss?

Jack and a few of his men glared at him.

Storm: Who said that? It couldn't have been that albatross!

Storm then ran into the windmill.

Tai Lung: Princess Lita Kino.

Ethan: As we agreed...

Tai Lung: Fine! Here's the deed to your woods, cleared out as promised. Take it...Before I change my mind.

Ethan took the deed and walked off. Tai Lung turned to Lita.

Tai Lung: Forgive me for starteling you, but you starteled me. For I have never seen more radiant beauty in all my life.

Lita: Oh, no. Forgive me. I was just saying a short....

Tai Lung took off the helmet and revealed his face as he mounted down from his horse.

Lita:...Farewell.

Tai Lung: How sweet. But don't waste good manors on the Were-Mightyena, it's not like it has feelings.

Lita: No. It dosen't.

Tai Lung: Princess Lita, would you become the perfect bride for the perfect groom?

Lita: Lord Tai Lung, I accept. Nothing would make me more...

Tai Lung: It's settled then! Tomarrow we wed!

Lita: NO!

Everyone stared at Lita, confused.

Lita: I mean...Why wait? Let's get married today, before sunset.

Tai Lung: Hmmm, anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do! We need a cake, a caterer, a band, a guest list...Spicer, round up some guest!

Lita: Farewell, Were-Mightyena.

As Lita, Tai Lung and his men headed for the castle, Storm came out to see what was going on.

Storm: What are you doing, Ethan?! You're letting them get away!

Ethan: So what?!

Zim: Inferior lifeform! There's more to her then you know!

Spongebob: Yeah! We spoke with her last night....

Ethan: I know what you said! You're all good friends, aren't you? If you all are such great friends, why don't you follow her home?!

GIR: We want to stay with you.

Ethan: I told you already! You're not coming home with me! I live alone! My forest! Me! No onelse, understand?! Nobody! Especaially useless, pathetic, annoying talking animals, ninjas, aliens, and robots!

Spongebob: But, we thought...

Ethan: Well...You thought wrong!

Jet: Ethan...


	16. Stoping the wedding pt1

As Ethan returns home, we hear music playing.

**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The baffled kings composing hallelujah**

Ethan looks into a mirror he steped on and looks at his reflection.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

At Toonloc, Lita was getting help from a maid who is helping her into her wedding dress. She then looks at her reflections in the chandelier. In another part of the castle, Tai Lung was trying on his crown. Wreck-Gar gave him a thumbs up. Shara just gave a nervous smile, trying to agree.

**Baby, I've been here before  
I know this room, I walked this floor**

At a river, Storm looks at his reflection while eveyone else was either gathering water or setting up camp. They then heard wineing. They turned around to see Giganotosaurus crying with Sakura comforting her. Storm and Naruto walked over to the two. Storm comforted Giganotosaurus while Naruto and Sakura embraced each other.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Ethan sees that his house is empty, with the exception of a red rose. He tossed it into the fireplace.

**I've never seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Lita spots the cake decorations, and draws a few more spots on the model of Tai Lung.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Ethan sits at his table, trying to eat. All he does is put his face into his hands.

Ethan: Why did I let her go?

**And all I ever learned from love  
Is how to shoot at someone  
Who outdrew you**

Back at the castle, Lita tries to eat some soup.

**And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Lita puts her face into her hands and cries.

Lita: Why did I let him go?

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

* * *

Ethan tries to forget about what happened, but can't. He then hears a noise outside. When he goes out to investigate, he sees a group of familiar figures putting up a wall.

Ethan: You guys? What are you doing?

Storm: What's it look like?! We're building that wall of yours!

Ethan: Okay, but the wall is supposed to go around my woods, not through it.

GIR: It is around your woods!

Zim: Indeed. Around your half.

Ethan: Wait...My half?

Naruto: Yes! Your half!

Spongebob: That's your half, and this is our half.

Ethan: Your half...Hmm?

Jet: Hey! We helped rescue the princess! We did half the work, so we get half the property! Hand me that rock, the one that looks like your head!

Angry at the insult, Ethan tried to take the wall down. Storm and Spongebob stopped him.

Ethan: Back off, guys!

Storm: NO! You back off!

Ethan: This is _my _woods!

Spongebob: _Our _woods!

Ethan: Let go!

Spongebob: You let go!

Ethan: Idiot freaks!

Storm: Smelly Were-Mightyena!

Ethan: Fine!

Zim: Where are you going? WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Ethan: Well, I'm done with you!

Spongebob: Y'know, with you it's always, "me, me, me".

Storm: Well guess what! It's our turn now! So, shut up and pay attention! You are mean to us, you insult us, and you don't respect anything we do!

Wave: You always push us around, or push us away!

Ethan: Well, if I treated you so crulely, why did you come back!

Spongebob: That's what friends do! They forgive each other!

Ethan: You're right, guy. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!!!

Ethan just went into his out hose and slammed the door.

Naruto: You are so wrapped up in layers, lettice boy! You're afraid of your own feelings!

Ethan: Go away!

Storm: There you go again! Pushing us away, just like you did to Lita!

Wave: And all she ever did was like you! She may have even loved you!

Ethan: Love me?! She called me ugly! "A hideous beast"! I heard what all of you said the other night!

GIR: She was talking about...

Spongebob remembered the promise they made Lita, and covered GIR's mouth.

Spongebob:...Someone else.

Ethan came out of the outhouse confused.

Ethan: She wasn't talking about me? The who was she talking about?

Storm: Forget it! You don't wanna listen to us, remember?!

Ethan: Guys...Okay, fine! I'm sorry, okay!

Everyone gave him a look that said, 'Say it like you mean it!'

Ethan: I'm sorry...I guess I am a big, stupid, ugly Were-Mightyena. Can you forgive me?

Spongebob: Hey! What are friends for?!

Ethan: Friends again?

GIR: OAKY DOKEY!

Ethan shook hands with the others.

Ethan: So...What did Lita say about me?

Naruto: Don't ask us. Go ask her yourself.

Ethan then remembered something.

Ethan: THE WEDDING! We'll never make it in time!

Storm: Relax! When there's a will, there's a way! And I got a way!

Storm gave a wistle, and the earth started shakeing. Out of the trees came Giganotosaurus with Sakura on her back.

Ethan: Guys?!

Storm: Hey, what can I say? It's my animal magnetism.

Ethan gave Storm a noogie.

Storm: Okay. Easy on the feathers!

The all got onto Giagnotosaurus' back.

Wave: Hang on tight!

Storm: I haven't installed seatbelts yet!

They took off at high speed. They made their way to the chruch. Their mission: Stop the wedding!


	17. Stoping the wedding pt2

In Toonloc, all the guest (forcefully) go to the church were the wedding is being held. The priest was Lovelace (Happy Feet). Wreck-Gar held a sign that read, "Shhh".

Lovelace: People of Toonloc, we gather here today to...

Lita then spotted the sun setting outside the window.

Lita: I'm sorry....Could we just skip to the "I do's"?

Tai Lung: Go on...

* * *

Outside, where Jack Spicer and his men were gaurding the church, Giganotosaurus landed in a sigle bound, causing the gaurds (Espically Jack) to run in fear. As our heroes get off, Storm notices that Giganotosaurus is looking at the guards.

Storm: Go on! Have some fun! If we need you, we'll wistle, okay?

Giganotosaurs took off after the guards. Storm catches up to the others and notices Ethan about to barge in.

Storm: Ethan, wait! You just can't barge in!

Spongebob: Yeah, there's a line.

Ethan: What?

Naruto: There's a line you have to wait for! The preachers gonna say, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." That's when you go in and say, "I OBJECT!"

Ethan: Oh, brother! I don't have time for this!

Jet: You love Lita, don't you?!

Ethan: Yes.

Wave: You want to hold her?!

Ethan: Yes!

Storm: Please her?!

Ethan: YES!

GIR (In a James Brown singing voice): **Then you gota, gota  
Try a little tenderness!**

Zim: Earth females love that junk.

Ethan: Okay! That's enough! When does this guy say the line?

Spongebob: We gota find out.

* * *

Inside the church, Lovelace was about to conclude the wedding.

Lovelace: And so, by the power invested in me...

No one saw Spongebob at one of the windows, who was tossed up and down by Storm to keep watch for Ethan.

Naruto: What do you see?

Spongebob: The whole town's in there!

Lovelace: I now pronounce you husband and wife...

Spongebob: They're at the alter!

Lovelace:....King and queen.

Spongebob: Oh, Barnecals! He already said it!

Ethan: For the love of Pete!

Ethan storms in. Storm looks at him confused, forgetting about Spongebob, who fell on his face.

* * *

Lita and Tai Lung were about to kiss, when Ethan bursted throuh the doors.

Ethan: I OBJECT!

Everyone gasped in horror and/or supprise upon seeing him. Lovelace closed his book and sneaked away.

Lita: Ethan?

Tai Lung: What does he want now?!

When Ethan came up to the alter, the audience both looked in terror and appluded when seeing him.

Ethan: Hey, everyone. Are you having a good time? I love Toonloc, first of all, very clean.

Lita: What are you doing here?

Tai Lung: It's rude enough to be alive when no one wants you! But showing up, uninvited, to a wedding?

Ethan: Lita! I have to talk to you!

Lita: Now you wanna talk? I'm afraid it's to late! Now, if you don't mind...

Lita leaned forward to kiss Tai Lung, but Ethan pulled her away.

Ethan: Lita, you can't marry him!

Lita: And why is that?

Ethan: Because....Because he's marrying you to become king!

Tai Lung: That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! I would do no such thing!

Lita: Nice one, Ethan! Now if you excuse me, it's time to kiss my true love!

Lita leaned forward again, and Ethan pulled her back.

Ethan: Listen to me! He's not your true love!

Lita: And what would you know about true love?!

Ethan: Well...You see....I...It's just...

Tai Lung: Oh, this is so good! The Were-Mightyena has fallen in love with the princess! This is to histerical!

Wreck-Gar then held up a sign that read, "Laugh and point". That's what the audience did, causing Ethan to turn a deep, scarlet red.

Lita: Ethan, is...Is this true?

Tai Lung: Who cares?! It's idiotic! Lita, my dear, we are a moment away from a happily ever after! Now kiss me!

Tai Lung puckered his lips. Lita just looked out the window, where the sun was setting.

Lita: "By night one way, by day another"; I wanted to show you earlier.

In a beam of light, Lita turned back into her Were-Mightyena form in front of everyone's eyes. The whole church gasped. A woman named Cassidy (Pokemon) fainted. Ethan was the one most supprised.

Ethan: Well, that clears alot of things up.

Tai Lung: It's hidious! Gaurds! Arest these two at once! I want them out of my sight!

Ethan tried to reach out torward Lita.

Ethan: No!

Lita: Ethan!

Tai Lung: This mumbo jumbo means nothing! This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! SEE!

Lita: Let me go! Ethan!

Ethan: NO! Get out of my way!

Tai Lung: You'll regret the day we met! I shall see to it that your sentence is so brutal, that only death can save you!

Tai Lung then takes out a dagger and holds it up to Lita's face.

Tai Lung: As for you, my 'wife', I shall have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your life!

Ethan: Lita! NO!

Tai Lung: I am king!

Ethan got a hand free and wistled.

Tai Lung: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...

Then, Giganotosaurus crashed through the window and roared. Tai Lung was so frozen with fear, that all he could do is scream as the Giganotosaurus' head came down and ate him. Spongebob, Zim, GIR, Naruto, Sakura, Jet, Wave, and Storm were standing on her back.

Storm: No body move! I've got a lage carniviorus dino here, and I'm not afarid to use it!

GIR: WE'RE TOONS ON THE EDGE!

Giganotosaurus let out a large belch, and out came Tai Lung's crown.

Sakura: Celebrity marriages never last, do they.

Ethan: Lita?

Lita: Yes, Ethan?

Ethan: I love you.

Lita: Really?

Ethan: Really really!

Lita: I love you too.

They lean toward one another...And kiss. Wreck-Gar sees this and writes the word "awww" on the back of a sign.

Audience: Awwww.

The magic whatever Lita is under then pulled her away and up into the air. She started to shine. then we hear an echoing voice that sounds fimiliar.

Echoing: "Until you find true love's first kiss, then you take true love's true form."

A flash of light came from Lita, which breaks all the windows with Tai Lung's picture on them. Giganotosaurus sees that the light missed one, and broke it with her head. Lita then landed on the ground. Ethan hurries to help her up.

Ethan: Lita, are you okay?

Lita: I don't get it. I'm supposed to be beautiful.

Ethan: You are beautiful.

GIR and Spongebob then started to cry.

Spongebob: I love happy endings!

GIR: I LOVE TACOS!

Ethan and Lita lean toward each other to kiss. Ethan covers the screen with his hand, then they kiss.


	18. A WereMightyena's wedding

Later, everyone cheers for Ethan and Lita as they shared a wedding kiss. We then hear a song play in the background.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

The imagenary friends are in a band and shout "Oy!"

**Ment for someone else but not for me**

As Ethan and Lita run through the crowd, Shara gave a smile as she watched the new couple.

**Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

Flora, Funa, and Merryweather turned a head of lettice into a carriage and two rats into horses.

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer and not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**

Lita tosses the bouquet of flowers. Amy Rose and Frankie Foster (Now fully awake) fight over it. Giganotosaurus catches it in her mouth and gives half to Storm, who just hugged her.

Jet: We're not losing a Rouge, we're gettin' a dinosaur.

The other half landed into Sakura's hands. She looked at Naruto, both were blushing. Ethan and Lita smile as they waved to their friends.

**I'm in love  
Ooh-aah  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

As everyone waves goodbye, Mort wals on screen.

Mort: God bless us, everyone!

Storm, Spongebob, and Naruto: Come on, everyone!

Naruto: **Then I saw her face  
Ha-ha  
Now I'm a believer**

Iago starts dancing in a chorus line with Mushu, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Jigglypuff.

Storm: **Listen!  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind!  
I'm in love  
Ooh-ah  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried**

Gordon, Waffle, and Mister Blik were dancing on a piano. Waffle had his eyes closed and knocked Gordon and Blilk off.

Naruto and Storm: **Then I saw her face!  
Now I'm a believer  
Hey!**

Some of the audience were playing limbo with Iago holding one end and Spongebob holding the other. The man in the Tai Lung custume was up next. He lost do to his head.

Naruto: **Not a trace  
Uhh! Yeah!  
Of doubt in my mind!**

Storm: One more time!  
**I'm in love  
I'm a believer**

In revenge, Mort pounds the Tai Lung model deeper into the cake until only the head is showing.

Storm: **Come on!  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey!**

Everyone watched in amazement as the Ed's preform dance moves on a mat. Mort just danced with the model of Lita.

Naruto: Y'all sing it with us!

Crowd: **I believe  
I believe**

Storm: People in the back!

People in the back: **I believe  
I'm a believer  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe**

Ethan and Lita rode off in their lettice carriage into the sunset. Storm and Naruto, who are now wearing shades, were laughing their heads off!

Naruto: Oh, that's funny! That's funny!

Storm: I can't breathe! I can't breathe!


End file.
